


云霄飞车30题（触手N）

by Tiyalowell



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiyalowell/pseuds/Tiyalowell
Summary: 没营养的触手抹布。
Relationships: Tentacles/Noctis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	云霄飞车30题（触手N）

如果让诺克提斯在路西斯境内选择一处最讨厌的地方，他一定会毫不犹豫的伸手指向玛尔玛雷姆之森。

虽然很讨厌，但是在金钱与旅馆柔软床铺的双重诱惑之下，诺克提斯还是选择一个人偷偷接下了一份夜间委托。

结果半小时不到他就后悔了。

“到底是哪个倒霉蛋把贵重物品丢在森林里的啊？”

青年自言自语着挥开面前的藤条，然而并没有人回答他的问题，漆黑的空间内只有靴子踩过树枝的声音回荡。诺克提斯靠着小小的手电筒在这片黑暗中摸索，十分钟后他找了块空地瘫坐下来，一无所获的现状与压抑的环境加重了内心的焦虑，他撇撇嘴，用力踹开了脚边打结的藤蔓。

……赶紧找到东西离开这个鬼地方吧。

诺克提斯又花费了五分钟整理好心情准备再度出发，他撑着地面想要站起来，突然感觉到腿上一沉，借着手电的光源看去，一条手臂粗细的藤蔓缠住了脚踝。

什么时候……？

身后传来不寻常的响动，诺克提斯闻声反射性的转动手腕，几乎是同一时间手臂和大腿被差不多粗细的藤蔓缠住，青年皱着眉边甩手边思考脱身的对策。而正当诺克提斯准备将这些东西全都烧光之时，一股甜腻的香气扑面而来，他猝不及防吸进一大口，顿时感到一阵恍惚，四肢的力气仿佛被抽走一般，诺克提斯的瞳孔骤缩，眼睁睁看着手中的魔法瓶掉在地上。

糟糕。

诺克提斯脑中警铃大作，可脱力的身体没办法躲避自周围袭来的藤蔓，他被这些藤条拖着前行了好一阵，紧接着感觉身下一轻，轻微的失重感令他闭上了眼睛。

他被拉进了一个硕大的树洞之内。

——————————————

周围有光。

诺克提斯环视四周，洞内空间不小，光亮则来源于铺满洞窟的苔藓。方才缠着自己的藤蔓都不见了，可刚刚吸进的不明气体似乎还未失效，他只能保持着仰躺的姿势一动不动，神经紧绷着警戒可能会发生的任何事情。

不过戒备心在这种情况下显然并没有什么用，在地上听过的声音再一次响起，同时比方才浓郁了不知多少倍的香气笼罩在诺克提斯的周身。这下彻底动不了了，青年在心底抱怨了好一通，随后头顶一暗，总算是看清了把他拖下来的东西的真面目。那是一朵长着无数触须的霸王花，大约半个树洞大小，颜色艳丽的花瓣随着触手一同绽放开来，如同跳舞一般不停扭动。

………不行了，好恶心。

诺克提斯大概明白自己被拖下来的原因，生长在恶劣环境下的魔物大多渴求魔力，而周边的魔素又少的可怜，这种情况之下，一个人四处瞎逛的他简直是送上门的大餐——用这个词形容自己似乎不大合适，但是现在已经没有考虑这些的时间了。几根深绿色的触手贴到诺克提斯身边，尖端划过白皙的脸颊，留下了大量着香气的粘液，避无可避，他忍不住眯起了眼睛。

魔力他确实有，但能否将其夺走又是另一回事了，反正这种魔物见讨不到好处总会放弃的，只要忍耐那个时候………呃？

腰上传来的冰凉触感让诺克提斯打了个哆嗦，他向下望去，粗壮却无比灵活的触手不知什么时候钻进了背心下摆，随后向上摸索，在胸口的位置停了下来。

“喂，干什么………哈啊？！”

带着吸盘的触手在胸口处蹭来蹭去，尖端不经意触碰乳首时诺克提斯忍不住闷哼出声，与此同时，更多粗细不一的触手围了上来，有几根拉住诺克提斯的手腕举过头顶捆在一起，其余的则分散在青年身边，隔着衣服毫无目的的来回乱蹭。

「寄居在森林深处的某种魔物似乎会用别的的方法从猎物身上汲取魔力吧？非常特别的那种。」

诺克提斯看着眼前愈发靠近的巨型魔物，突然回想起了曾经在据点收集情报时听说过的传言。

不是吧。

不是他想象的那种……对吧？

并拢的双腿被强迫分开，如同人类手指一般灵活的触须将诺克提斯心底最后的一丝侥幸连带着布料一同撕扯开来。样貌狰狞的植物发出尖锐的诡异笑声，小臂粗细的触手顶着青年惊愕的目光伸向股间，隔着底裤用力的来回摩擦，动作毫无技术可言却仍然带来了极大的刺激，诺克提斯倒吸一口气。开什么玩笑，被魔物撸到起了反应什么的也太破廉耻了。他咬紧牙关将声音咽了下去，而对方并不打算给他喘息的机会，几根触手将湿漉漉的内裤也扒了下来，缠上已经微微挺立的阴茎上下撸动。

“呜……停、停下来………”是个男人被这样对待都会有感觉的，更何况那东西的动作有了目的性，没几下就将肉棒撸到硬挺，胸口的触手仿佛也受了刺激，与下半身的同类一样在前胸律动着。敏感细腻的皮肤被刮蹭的滋味绝不好受，诺克提斯尝试着挣扎摆脱现状，可身体仍使不上劲，与意愿相违，生理上的快感开始在小腹处累积，直到粗糙的触手壁擦过顶部的小孔，青年的瞳孔骤缩，牙关松动发出不成调呻吟的同时，不堪重负的阴茎接连射出白浊溅落在触须和小腹周围，被在胸口处肆虐的触手胡乱刮起，涂抹到已经玩弄到挺立的乳首之上。

射精瞬间诺克提斯的脑内一片空白，发泄过后下身的热度并未减退，甚至有传遍全身的迹象，逐渐又转变为令人难耐的燥热——难道是刚才的气味搞得鬼吗？青年皱起眉头，而未停止动作的魔物没有给他继续思考的时间，沾染着大量的透明液体、末端与人类小臂差不多粗细的触手不知何时冒出头来，将尖端抵上了暴露在外的紧闭穴口。

“不，别进来……进不去的，不行……！”

诺克提斯的声音由于恐惧而微微发颤，可那外表狰狞的触手不为所动，它无视人类微弱到可以忽略不计的抵抗，缓慢又坚定的挺进了未经过扩张后穴。

“………疼……啊啊！！”

丑陋的魔物发出了代表喜悦与兴奋的尖锐叫声。

硬挺的触须借着体液的润滑一点点挤入紧致的后庭，异物的突然进入带来极大的痛楚，诺克提斯下意识的绷紧身体，绞紧的内壁却更加清晰的感受到了触手的动作。它只进入了一小部分就迫不及待的开始抽动，每一次律动都带出大量的不明液体，将被强迫扩张的穴口附近糟蹋的一片狼藉。它就这样来回抽插了多次，待到青年口中传出的声音逐渐变弱之时，整根触手毫无预兆的退出后穴，转动尖端，对准那已经有些红肿的穴口一口气插到了最深处。

粗糙的柱体狠狠碾压过脆弱红肿的肠壁，它不经意蹭过某一处，诺克提斯的呻吟瞬间染上哭腔，本来疲软的阴茎再度抬起了头，周围的触手见状纷纷缠了上去，试图从中尝到甜头。

肉穴内的触手开始不知疲倦的快速抽插，异物搅弄内壁发出清晰的水声传入诺克提斯的耳朵，那声音让他感到无地自容，但这点羞耻心很快就被敏感点处带来的刺激所吞没，无节制的触手扭动着继续顶弄着会让青年止不住颤抖的那一点，诺克提斯对这样的敏感身体感到不齿，却又沉浸在灭顶的快感之中无法自拔。

“哈啊，好涨，慢……一点………”

束缚手臂的触手不知什么时候松开了，麻痹猎物的香甜气味也已散去，可此时的诺克提斯早就没有了反抗的力气。触手们仍围在青年身边寻找合适的位置摩擦扭动，无法闭合的双腿向两侧分开，暴露出正被深色触手来回侵犯，断断续续溢出未知液体的红肿后穴。那之后不知又经过了多久，久到青年连的声音变得支离破碎，久到被束缚的阴茎最后一次射出几股稀薄的精水，察觉到猎物已经没什么利用价值的触手们从诺克提斯的体内和身上相继离开回归到母体身上，霸王花挥动触须看着倒在地上的人类，悄无声息的后退融入了洞内的阴影之中。

…………以后再也不背着其他人接私活了。

这是诺克提斯意识沉入黑暗之前脑中闪过的最后一句话。


End file.
